


While the Children are Away (We Play)

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beginnings of ot3, Body Worship, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Embarassment, F/M, Feeding food, Helen has a uniform, Lactation Kink, Mild Vicbourne references, Multi, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Romance, Seriously they bang almost everywhere, Sexual Tension, Smutt, Teasing, Tickling, Uniform Kink, Will be explained in a later fic, implied handjobs, light BSDM, lots of fluff, lots of smut, spending the day in bed, uniform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: This is some Smith's smut to try to defeat the angst of my other fic, "Lovers Call."





	1. Day 1: The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is some Smith's smut to try to defeat the angst of my other fic, "Lovers Call."

It can be said that John and Helen Smith loved their children. However, sometimes they needed time for themselves. After one of their makeout sessions were interrupted by Thomas needing help with Max, the two decided to send their children off to their parents. Her mother had said when she had called to make the offer that she had done it sometimes with her father. 

"You definitely need it, Helena, what with that dreadfully handsome husband of yours." she said. "Of course." she said woodenly. She knew just how handsome he was, and how much her mother had a crush on him. She wouldn't know how much she loved the special side of him; when his black curly hair was sweating after sex and there was a slight pink on his cheekbones and his breath came in shuddering gasps as he tried to come down from his ecstatic high that she had given him. Then, he would start to kiss her with those precious lips of his until she would lose breath too and.....

"Helen?" she inquired, hearing her rapid breath and slight moans. "Oh..Mother, you're still on the line? Sorry, I'm just remembering..things." she said to cover her actions, and the fact that John had entered and chose to stroke her hair, which was very sensitive to his touch. "So, can you bring them up tomorrow?" she replied. "Oh course. How long do for want them for?" she responded. "With John, I'd say a week, if you want." She was shocked. 

Helen put the receiver down and said to her lover, "Do you think that the children should visit their grandmother tomorrow?" "Sure.", he said reluctantly, "Why?" "I made the offer for it. How long has it been since I tied you up? Used the uniforms we keep?" He thought back to it and said, "A long time, Hel. Why don't we take them there and we can have our fun like we used to?" he planned. "We can, Johnny." she asked over and kissed him with passion, "I'll tell her." 

She picked up the phone and told her mother the good news. 

When the beat up station wagon reached Mrs. Moore's elegant house and had parked, he unloaded the luggage and gave the children some luggage that they could hold. They ran to the door, ringing it and yelling, "Grandmother!" again and again. She, wearing a handkerchief around her grey curls, slowly came to the door, making Thomas and the twins howl with anticipation. Helen said to them, "Be quiet!" and they did yelp, but in softer tones. They might have been about to do it again, but then Mrs. Moore opened the door.

Thomas and the twins piled on their grandmother, kissing her everywhere on her mouth. "I wish I had that welcome more often." she mouthed to them and kissed their hair and cheeks. 

The two had to work on the task of peeling their children off of their grandmother and sent them upstairs to unpack their clothes. Then, John briefed her with the children's preferences and schedules were. "Thank you so much." she had said with gentility and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and Helen said, "You know that its my husband, right?" "Well I see why you need that break." she replied and gently mussed up his head. He looked pleadingly at his wife, hoping that she would let her stop what she was doing. 

"Well, I am glad that you will be watching these little monsters for a week." his wife said, abruptly changing the subject. Mrs. Moore said in return. "I hope you have fun." As they left to go upstairs, she whispered in her daughters ear, "Tell me how it goes." They quickly said goodbye to their children and headed out the door as if she belonged somewhere else. 

There was a comfortable silence hanging over the car. Every so often, he looked at her face rimmed in the fading sunlight. Occasionally, she would look back and it would remind him of coming home. When they reached New York, he inquired, "Are you thinking about something?" She turned her head towards him and playfully kissed his cheek. "So that's what you were thinking about?" "More about my mother but yeah, sure." she responded, still looking at the sunset" "She's been doing it ever since my father died a few years back. She thinks of you as a reincarnation of him,." "Well who wouldn't want to. You are so kind, a good husband, lover and father." 

Johns face lit up at those words. He whispered, "I can't wait to jump you, Helen." She shivered slightly at the implication of his words and felt a familiar wetness creep down to her nether regions. She gently put a hand on his thigh, which made him jump, almost pulling the car into a ditch."Don't do that" he hissed at her. 

But she, being the very mischievous person she was, kept it there and he relaxed against it,loving it's warmth against him. He nipped her ear and whispered, "You naughty minx. You can't wait until we get home to fuck me?" She looked back up, eyes full of a mischievous energy. "No I can't, sir. I really want your cock." she said with a slightly nervous smile. "You're going to have to wait, Hel." he replied, using a petname that he only used in bed. 

John opened the door and dropped the keys in the foyer bowl. "Well, Helen Smith, if this is the only place that I'm going to get it, here and now.." He was interrupted by her arms wrapping around his middle and a kiss to his neck. He relaxed against her touch, then felt her teeth nip at his neck, leaving a red mark. "Helen!" he yelled. She giggled at him. "This is where you're going to get it." she responded. She walked around him, and kissed him passionately and slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

"In your dreams, baby." he yelped between kisses. He started to tickle her, pulling her dress up to put his fingers in her belly button. She giggled with pure joy, which drew out multiple giggles from him. "Upstairs?" Helen questioned, after her hand started to cramp up. "Of course, Helen." he replied, starting to carry her upstairs. "You are a romantic, John Smith." she responded as a result of his actions. He looked at her with desire. She could not wait to get upstairs and see her handsome husband without his clothes on.


	2. Day 2: Strawberries/Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cirilla9.  
> Fun fact: I got this idea from eating strawberries.

The next afternoon, in a blissful state brought on by last nights activities and the morning blowjob that Helen conducted on him in the shower, John was at his office. He was trying to look at the files of George Dixon, but every time he tried, he was thinking of his wife. God, he thought, why did he have to be so lucky, in spite of all the bad luck that had been brought upon him?

He recollected her parting words that morning, "You are going to have a afternoon delight to remember, Johnny." she had said after kissing his cheek. "I'll call you soon." God, he had wanted to skip work and drag her back upstairs to fuck her, but Johns loyalty was to the Fatherland. He reluctantly left the house to go to work.

Throughout the day, his mind was filled with smutty images of Helen; her in the uniform, making him cum again and again with the whip that she kept, deep throating a banana while he was watching her and she was staring at him, fluttering her long eyelashes in a way that made his heart want to burst out of his chest. The one image that made him want to orgasm came after he ate lunch that came with strawberries; Helen covering his body with strawberries and whipped cream then slowly licking it off. "Shit." he said silently. He wouldn't be able to get any work done today.

 

Then, he heard a phone ring. "Obergruppenfuher Smith." he said tersely. "I got you that riled up, Johnny?" she answered. He felt a smile creep onto his face, which Helen never failed to do. "You know that your afternoon delight is ready." she continued. "It is?" he responded playfully. "Indeed." she said with teasing tone. "You'll love it, John." "I'll see you then Helen." he replied. "I love you." he kissed the phone as she did the same. Then, he hung up the phone and started to leave, giving a gaze to Erich to hold down the fort.

When he arrived, he couldn't see any sign of his darling wife. He was about to walk upstairs when he hears heels click behind him. "You know that today is the day that I fed you strawberries when you came over, John. I want to do that to you again, and pay back the favor you gave to me last year on this very day" Helen said. He had almost forgot the anniversary that the two celebrated and was privately glad that she had remembered.  He was about to turn around to thank her when she said in a commanding tone, "Stay where you are." She climbed up some stairs to where John was and tied a blindfold around his eyes.

She led him to the kitchen, while her mind was swimming. She also could hardly wait for the afternoon. Her mind was plagued with images of what she could do with and to her husband. And he couldn't do anything to stop her. She sat him down in a chair and tied the restraints around his arms. "Now." she cooed, tilting his head up and kissing him lightly on the mouth, "I'm going to feed you some strawberries. Keep your head up or you will be punished."

Johns eyes widened under the blindfold. He could not wait to be dominated by her. It was so much fun for him, and, he knew, for her. He imagined that she was wearing the red dress, the one that he loves and the floral apron, which showed off her flaming red hair and playful eyes.

Her heels clicked as she walked towards the counter, seeing her lover still in the position that she left him in. She grabbed the bowl of strawberries and the whipped cream bowl that she had made for him. She would always make food for her lover, even though she could have bought it at the store. B _oy, was this going to be fun_ , Helen thought.

Leaving the canister on the table, she picked up a spoon and put in the bowl of strawberries she had prepared. Then she spooned some of the concoction into Johns mouth.

Her lover felt something fruity spooned into his mouth. He chewed the strawberries and swallowed it. "Mmm, Helen, you are a good cook." He felt, rather than saw her smile. "Oh, John." she breathed. Helen spooned more and more into his mouth. When she reached the bottom of the bowl, she looked at his lips. They had turned red from the strawberry juice that he had used. Helen chose to spoon the cream in his mouth

He moaned at how creamy it tasted. God, it almost was like her cunt; how smooth and soft it was. John's cock ached at the thought. He wished that he could taste it, hear those moans that only he could coax from her, instead of this. He struggled slightly against his bounds,wanting to break free and have his wicked way with his wife. Then he started to bed, "Helen, please, can I taste you?", even though it came out as a cacophony of moans through the whipped cream. He almost felt himself about to cum in his pants and tried to warn her but some of it spilled out onto the floor.

She didn't replace the cream with her cunt. Instead, she pulled up a chair, pulling off his pants and watching, even though her cunt begged for attention. She saw him swallow, showing off his Adams apple. _Was he going to cum without her even touching him?_ she thought.

The answer came almost immediately. A spray of white cum, almost as white as the cream that was being digested through his throat, spurted out from his cock onto the floor, mixing with the cream. She observed it as a child would with V-A day fireworks.

When he was done, he was panting heavily. "Please...Helen.." he begged. She curled her red lips and said, "OK John. But first, you have to clean up the mess you made."

She untied him, and removed his blind. John gaped at her outfit. He had called it to a tee. He then bent down on all fours and lapped up the mess. When it was cleaned up, he asked his lover, "Can I lick..other places?" She looked at him with desire, and hitched up her skirt. "Of course, Johnny." she breathed.

He dove between her legs, parting her lips with his and immediately finding her clitoris,licking up and down it, making it harden. She moaned loudly. All other memories were lost in a haze of pleasure and Johns fantastic tongue, bringing out moans of pain and pleasure.

Two (or three?) orgasms later, while he was leaving hickies along her flat mound, she ordered him to stop and pulled his head out from under her skirts. His face had smears of cum all over it, and his hair was tousled, but he looked very beautiful. He got up, still looking at her, and obtained two glasses of water for the couple. As they drank, John couldn't help but inquire, "Where did you learn this?" "From you." she replied. "Remember last year, when you did that to me?" He stopped for a moment and remembered the day, which was almost gone as he had been so busy with work. "Oh yeah." he responded, and leaned over the table to meet her lips with his. "You were better than me." "Nonsense!" Helen gently smacked his ass and said, "You do some very fun things to me on your own that I can't, John."

After the two were done with their refreshments, they went upstairs. He peeled off his clothes, making Helen involuntarily lick her lips. "I see that you like it, Mrs. Smith." he said. John climbed on the bed, sweeping her up into his arms while vesting her of her garments and tickling her until she gasped for breath.

She rested her head on his shoulder, looking at him like a cat who had gotten cream. She looked back at him and decided to inspect his cheekbone, stroking fingers along it. He smiled. Helen knew it was encouragement to kiss him. She slowly leaned in to him, still caressing his cheekbone and kissed his mouth, slowly tasting herself (strangely like strawberries.)and felt him moan softly.

John was always responsive to her kisses. He loved how she would slowly do it, as if it was a delicacy, like cream or caviar. He chose to do the same to her, mimicking her actions. She smiled around his mouth, which made him smile to. They continued smiling as they kissed each other. Gasping, Helen pulled away and put a a hand in Johns curls, while her husband did the same. There were no words that needed to be said; their eyes communicated it all.

Eventually, their bodies screamed for dinner, so they reluctantly got up from their embrace to take care of that need and to call the children, who were energetically recounting a trip to the Cincinnati Zoo . Later that night, the two crawled back into bed, smiling at the other. They curled together,like spoons and let the warmth of their bodies lull them to sleep.


	3. Day 3: My Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Helen spend the day in bed. (slight mentions of the TV show Victoria, which Rufus Sewell is in.)  
> Also, the song that John sings to Helen is called, "I Believe in You" by Frank Sinatra.

The next day was a Saturday. 

In the Smith household, John Smith was dreaming of Helen. She was in a blue dress and matching heels. They were having a picnic for a foggy reason. After they were done, his wife leaned towards his ear, and whispered, "I love you." He kissed her back, pulling her flush against the grass. 

In reality, John was kissing a pillow and was tossing around the "nest" that she had built around him. "Mm, Helen." he kept saying, again and again. 

At that moment, she walked in, carrying a tray of food. She gently put it down and got into bed. Breakfast could wait. 

"Good morning." Dream Helen said in between kisses and touched him under his armpit, which jolted him awake. He came to to see his lover petting his hair. "A little love nest for my love bird." she cooed. "But you are my love bird." he cooed back, trying to get up from the "nest." Helen said suddenly, "I had to make breakfast for us. I didn't want to disturb you, so I made a little 'nest' around you. You look so handsome when you sleep." "I thought that I was that all the time, Helen." he purred, eliciting a giggle from her lips. She crawled into the "nest", and curled up against his chest. 

This made him feel ready to fall asleep again. But Helen squeezed out of his arms to get their food. "Ugh, I already have something to eat." he said. She almost gasped. "You can wait, Johnny." 

After they consumed their food and washed the dishes downstairs, he took her to their "nest" and buried his face between her thighs. "Mmmm, my rook." she said while John licked and nipped her mound and clitoris. He pulled out of her cunt and said, "And like a rook, I mate for life." He came out of the blankets, pinned her wrists to the bed and kissed her, drinking in her lips like water.  
"Mmm." she said between kisses, "Can you sing our song for me?" John freed her and leant in her ear and whispered/sung the lyrics:  
"You have the cool clear eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth,  
Yet there's that upturned chin and the grin of impetuous youth,  
I believe in you, I believe in you.  
I hear the sound of good solid judgment whenever you talk,  
Yet there's that bold, brave, spring of the tiger that quickens your walk,  
I believe in you, I believe in you.  
And when my faith in my fellow man all but falls apart,  
I've but to feel your hand grasping mine, and I take heart,  
I take heart to see the cool clear eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth,  
Yet there's that slam, bang, tang, reminiscent of gin and Vermouth,  
Now I believe in you, I believe in you."

"I love you so much Helen.",  
John said, "You are my mate, the one I see in my dreams every night. I will protect you until my last breath. You are the best wife, lover and mother that I have ever known."  
"John.." , tears were running down her face at his loving words. He tried to say, "I love you, my rook.", but he only got out the first three words before she kissed him,grasping his shoulders so hard that he would have marks for days afterwards.

He returned their wrists back to their original position and grinned wickedly at her. She didn't want to wriggle; he could see it through her eyes. He also knew just from looking at her, that she wanted to be worshipped, wanted his hands and mouth all over her. So, he kissed her again, but softer and more sensual, making her moan. He then freed his lover's hands because he didn't want to put too many bruises on her arm. He moved his face to her ears, licking them with her tongue. Then, he moved back her hair and kissed her neck, making her spine shiver. 

She wanted John to move down, but god, he was taking forever to reach the places that she wanted his tongue to reach. She tried to arch her back to make him go to her cunt, but then Helen thought of a golden idea.

John was busy marking the flesh on her belly and licking the scar she obtained from a c-section when she gave birth to the twins, when he felt a hand move in his curls. He lay down against her, almost purring at how it felt. Her hands were like magic, especially around his hair. He didn't see her hand start to tighten against his scalp.

The way that his face went from bliss to pain as she pulled aroused Helen in a way that nothing else could. His eyes darkened with desire. Forget the gentle kisses, he wanted to fuck her. "Little slut." he said. "Yes." she replied, because that summarized her actions with her husband in private. "Fuck me now, John.” she purred mischievously. His response was in his actions. He moved his head down to her cunt and quickly inserted his penis into her while licking her mound. 

He felt, rather than heard her moans as he inserted his penis in her. Normally, he would go slowly when inserting himself in her, even when he was fucking her roughly. But now, he wanted to fuck his wife as she wanted him to for so long. She gasped, but not of pain, but of pleasure. He also gasped to, but because she was very tight, the muscles squeezing him so much that he almost came right then. "My,my,Hel, you are very -ugh- tight." he said. 

As he fucked her hard, his hands, as if of its own accord, moved to her breasts, squeezed and rotated them. She took extra estrogen because she knew that John loved sucking on her breasts, almost like the children they had raised. Sometimes when they spent occasional nights in bed, he would use it as nutrition. "Fill yourself up." he ordered and Helen closed her eyes and he felt her breasts fill up fully, and grow bigger. He wrapped his mouth around her left breast and closed his eyes. 

Helen loved when he sucked her breasts. She had discovered that he loved doing it after she gave birth to their twins. Even after they were weaned, she started to take lactation medication and kept nursing bras. That was because she knew that he loved it so much. 

And so did she. She loved knowing that even with her breasts filled with a essential substance for all humans, that her husband still found her beautiful. He had even said it went they were in bed. "You're so beautiful with them"-he had pawed at her tits, "like this." he had said one night in bed. She had smiled and let him suck at her a little bit more. 

She looked down at him as she was stroking his hair. While his cock was moving in and out of her at jackhammer speed, he had his eyes closed, incredibly long eyelashes fluttering over some of her breast tissue. Then she looked closer.. his mouth, and that tongue, it was too much for anyone to take. One more lick on her breast, and one more hard thrust and...For a brief moment in time, she lost any process of thought, but remembered John groaning as if in pain as he came. 

She couldn't remember her orgasm, but she did remember the aftermath. John cleaned the cum from between Helen's thighs with a nearby towel, which he tossed in the laundry basket and curled her close to him. "Soo.." he said, poking her nose, "Did I fuck my little slut hard enough for her liking?" "You did, Johnny." she replied, then realized that her breasts were still painfully full. "John?" she said and pointed his head down at them. he immediately knew what to do. 

In the golden sunlight of mid-afternoon, John Smith sucked on his wife's breasts as she lay on her back, eyes closed in bliss. Occasionally, she would look up at him and smile. When he was done, he moved back up her body and curled up next to her. 

For a long moment they stayed silent. That was until she whispered airily, "My rook." and John realized where she got the name from. "It's from that show with the minister who looks similar to me that you have a crush on?" She smiled again, "Indeed. He was talking about how the birds around his home mate for life." "I remember." John replied, "I was there." He was. When he heard the line about rooks mating for life, he thought of Helen. She had mated for life with him, and so had he. "The actors that were the Lord and the Queen had a lot of chemistry together. Not like the turd that was Prince Albert." he continued. "Agreed to that." she replied and kissed him gently on the cheek. "At least I won't have to deny any true love for my country." he said , "How can I, when I have her right here?" She laughed. Somehow, John had a way of making her heart happy. 


	4. Day 4: Garden Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Helen go to Garden Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For I-will-fong-you because she made the canon that John cries during sex.

Today was a scheduled meeting of Garden Cub, because on their usual day, the other ladies had to attend a boring ball for low ranking officials. Fortunately, John wasn't invited. She wanted a break from them, and wanted to spend some time with her husband. However, as noon came near, Helen Smith wished that they had met on their normal day. She really wanted to stay here and forget everything except for him. 

Lying in the arms of her lover in bed, both naked as the day that they were born, she said, "I don't know if I want to go." John was shocked. She never voiced that kind of opposition before. "Why? You never miss Garden Club?" She replied, "I don't know, maybe I just want to spend some more time with my husband." she curled harder against his chest and kissed him warmly. "And I maybe want to avoid some people..the women who gossip about my husband." He laughed, and responded, "I'll go with you to your gossiping ladies and engage in creating some rumors. What's going on there?" Helen considered it for a moment and said, "Well, Lucy's ..having some problems, don't think that I didn't notice," she said as a reaction to John's shocked expression, "Mrs. Adler goes on about how her husband does not care for her and Mary can't hide her crush for you from me, you should see her eyes every time you enter the kitchen. And they all chatter on about you. " 

"OK.." he said ,hiding his feelings, "But how did you know?" "I know that at some point shortly after a marriage, if you are fertile, you get pregnant pretty quickly , like you did with me, quite well, I might add." He laughed again at his wife's judgement of his sexual performance.

"And she's been married for four years and they've had no children, even though I once heard them going at it and I swear I thought that they would have a child from the sounds they were making." "Really?" John said. "I though that Henry was having...performance problems. Unlike me, who, according to what you said during labor, should have jerked off and not impregnated his wife at the first opportunity." Helen launched a pillow at him, yelling "MONSTER!", and John grabbed another. The two fought playfully, until Helen let him pin her to the bed, twine her fingers with his and kiss her, hard, among other things. "You little minx", he whispered in her ear after they were finished, "Now we are going to be late."

 

The two arrived fashionably late to Mrs. Adler's house. They rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Adler came floating to the door and almost gasped when she saw both of them in the doorstep. "Just look at the two of you!" she squealed. "And you, John, have this glow about you." she squeezed Johns cheeks and he took it with a smile. "Told you". he winked. "You two have to come in. Lucy and Mary going to flip when they see you." she continued. 

When the two entered, they saw Lucy Collins and Mary Dawson drinking cocktails and discussing the wayward ways of their husbands. The minute they looked up and saw the two, Lucy said, "What a surprise." Alice giggled, "I know. Did your wife drag you here just to get you out of the house?" John laughed. "Maybe." she responded. "But I won't tell." "Not sober, but with some cocktails.." Lucy said. "That's the easiest way to talk. Do you remember when, two years ago, I had to have two glasses of Helen's cocktail in order to even say that my husband was having sex with his secretary?" The other two nodded in a sober way. 

"I also vaguely remember confession my husband's infidelities when he fucked his secretary at his office, while I was in the waiting room." Mary groaned. "He said it was a one time thing. As if." she ended sarcastically. 

John had never done that to anyone, but he had to keep their friendship. So, he nodded and seemed to agree with his point. While he was amenable to some attention, as he paid more to them then some of their husbands, they sometimes went overboard with trying to kiss his hand, and saying veiled innuendos about him and his wife. 

Eventually, Adler said, "I saw that the kids are gone. How is it? Having any romantic dinners?" As John wanted to say what actually happened to them; how, after the romantic dinner, she dragged him into bed and made him submit with some of the toys they kept in a secret compartment in their room. He hoped that Helen had brought one of them. Instead, he said, "We had a lot of fun with dinner last night. I made some steak and, for dessert, we had some strawberries and whipped cream."

That was a innuendo. They had had dinner, but, for dessert, she spread him over the couch and fingered his anus. Then, she had inserted one of the bigger dildos they kept into him. He moaned and writhed against it in pleasure. It filled him so well, that after he had cum harder than he had in a long time, he asked, "Can we do it again?" He loved the more dominant side of his wife. "We can, after you finger me." she replied and snaked Johns hand up to her dripping panties.

He had some problems, but they would not talk about it here. They wouldn't gossip around, like any of these women. If he had one of them, he thought, he would have divorced them on the spot to marry her. When Alice said, "Gerry's show of affection is by prescribing Eukodal. He doesn't even kiss me anymore. " She smiled, but John could tell that it was forced. Her husband kissed her, and then some... He wanted to comfort her. He gently snaked one of her hands up her dress, resting it on her thigh while sipping the vodka cocktail, which tasted like if vomit was given alcohol. 

Helen was listening with slight boredom as Alice prattled on about her husband. Then, Lucy started the same old song and dance about her husband. "Could you believe that, for the ball, he sent his secretary out to buy a dress? The same girl who thinks that beige is all that she can wear? I didn't want to say anything, because she was there.." Her words faded into the background as her husband's hand moved up her thigh. "Naughty girl." he whispered in her ear as he brushed his hand against her mound. "No panties on, you naughty minx. You're just begging for me to fuck your tight pussy." "Oh but I can't wait to feel you. I'm sure it's hard for you to think of that." 

She excused herself, on the grounds that she had to tell John something just as they got to the subject of him. The smile that she gave to him made him want to take her right there. But he didn't want to embarrass them. They were ladies, not queens. 

The two headed to the bathroom(adjacent to the living room)and she cracked open the door slightly. "Why?" he asked. "I want them to see how much you belong to me." she replied. "How do you intend to do that?" he replied. 

She responded by kissing him and unbuttoning his pants. "No." he said inbetween kisses. "I want to taste you." "Later." she said, then whispered, "After you clean me up." "Naughty." he replied and wagged his finger at her mouth. Helen latched onto it, sucking on it as she would in..other places. All the while, her eyes were trained on his, making him lick it more, leading her head to fall back in a breathy moan. When it was covered in enough spit, he took it out of there and pushed it against her sex. She smiled, and he opened her more to put another finger in there. 

Lucy went into the kitchen to refill on drinks(she had had 5 already)while the ladies were talking about him; the stories about what he and Helen apparently did in bed. "Could you believe that she can control him? I thought a..." Alice Adler was saying, with a slight hint of disgust. She heard a cacophony of moans. Hopefully they weren't injured, she thought. She crept towards the source of the clamor to see the Obergruppenfuher on top of his wife, most of their clothes on, but his pants were pulled down to his ankles 

Alice glanced to the bathroom and said, "Lucy, what are you-?" Lucy put a finger to her lips and gestured for her and Mary to get closer. Their eyes bulged at the spectacle.

As John rode his wife, she was whispering such foul language that if he repeated it to anyone, he would have been slapped very hard. At one hard thrust she rolled her eyes back into her head and whispered slightly louder, "Faster, for your little slut. Fuck me, please.." 

"Yes." he replied, and filled her up to the hilt, and pulled back. He did this again and again, releasing a string of moans and whispered curses, which encouraged him to go faster, which released more moans. It was a circle of fuckery and the two were creating and sustaining it. 

This couldn't last long. Soon, he felt a familiar tightness in his belly and said, "Helen, I'm-" He was interrupted by his cock spurting inside her and almost closed his eyes in bliss. "Don't close your eyes." she said. "I want to see you." He opened them, eyes trained on hers. He was about to moan at the climax, when his wife pulled his head close by his collar and kissed his mouth, muffling his sounds with her tongue. 

His lasted for ten seconds, but felt longer. After he was done, she whispered in her ear, "Clean me up." He ducked his head down in her skirts, opening her cunt lips with her fingers. He realized that Helen had came, but he hadn't felt it. He stuck his tongue in her labia, tasting the saltiness of his semen and the sweet tartness of her juices. 

While he was playing the role of a janitor with his tongue in Helen's cunt, the remaining ladies were standing, slack-jawed, outside of the bathroom. Noises of lapping and sucking filled the room. Lucy felt a urge to touch herself, but restrained it at the last minute. No lady would ever do that, because it was extremely anti-social, which a lady was not supposed to be. She did stare at her face, as she left a large hickey on his neck. She looked up to see her friends staring through the crack in the door. 

"John." she said, whle he moved further down to lick a few drops of juice from her pubic hair, "We have company." He came out from between her legs and looked at the door. "Hello, ladies." he got out before Helen pulled him in by the collar and kissed him. His eyes were as wide as a plate, and tears formed in his eyes. She pulled out of his mouth and curled him close to her, "Shh." she whispered. "You scared him. He gets vulnerable after sex." It's OK, Johnny." she said to him, gently ruffling his hair while he was dripping tears on her leg. "They want you, I know. I've seen their looks. Only I love you, John. They want to only fuck you." 

He stayed there for a while, Helen petting and kissing his head as he cried softly. There was so much emotion running through his veins when he made love, and sometimes he had to let it out. She pulled up his pants and said, "Come on Johnny." He got up and followed her out, glaring at the ladies, especially Lucy. 

She said coldly, "Goodbye. We have other places we need to go." "Like between his legs, like the woman you are?" a drunken Lucy said. John glared angrily at her and murmured, "Don't say that about my wife or.." He wasn't able to finish his statement because he was kissed by his wife (one of the best ways to quiet him) and walked out the door in a golden haze. 

When they pulled into the driveway, John was about to get out, but his wife pulled him back into the drivers seat. "Why did you need to threaten her?" she asked. "Because you are my wife." he replied. "You know I could have done it, right?" "Well, I was making the first blow." he said, while looking at her. He saw that she wanted to fuck him. But he felt tired, achey and wanted a break from the sex that was given to him. "Can we wait until tomorrow, Helen. While I love your enthusiasm for my cock, I need a break. Is that OK?" She nodded and kissed him. 

The two spent a quiet night together. Their time in the bathroom exhausted them. They curled up on the couch,and watched "American Reich." When the show was over, the two talked for hours about their future with each other. 


	5. Day 5: How Helen got the Plaid Shirt (and gained a lover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Helen gets the plaid shirt that she wears in 2x06. Also, this is some John/Helen/Erich smut.

The next day he woke up, refreshed and wrapped around his wife. While he wanted too stay there all day, he had to go to work. He kissed her on the cheek, and got up. He patted Max on the head, who was waiting for him. He walked into the kitchen and started to cook bacon and eggs, putting the former in a pan.

The smell of frying food woke Helen up. She blindly put her hand back to realize that John wasn't in bed. She sighed. She wanted to spend time with her lover in bed, even if he had to go to work. She wanted to utilize every second of their time together. But they have other duties. 

Donning her black robe, she walked downstairs to where her husband stood over the stove. His face was glinted with sweat caused from working over the pan. She wrapped his arms around his waist as he flipped it, which was hard because he was taller than her, and attempted to kiss his neck. John looked behind him and almost dropped the food.

"Helen!" he yelped. She smiled. "You want me to spill our food?" "No." she replied. "I just wanted to spend some time with you before you have to head to work and I have to deal with..them." She gesticulated wildly. Somehow, he was able to put the bacon in the plates, and reveling in the feel of her soft breasts on his back. He's almost forgotten about yesterday. "Here's some advice." he said as he gave her a plate that already had some overeasy eggs on there. "Be your normal, loving self. And if they ask, tell then that it's none of their business. If they do continue.." he smirked as she giggled, "Hold them back after the meeting. I'll take care of them." Aww, Helen thought. "You know you don't have to. You have work to do. I don't want to disturb you." she said. "Yes, but I always have time for my wife." he replied, touching a lock of her hair and kissing her lips. 

John couldn't help looking at his wife as he ate breakfast. She looked so insecure of how beautiful she was, when she didn't have any makeup on. Helen looked like her old self, the mischievous side she loved. And she looked like she was planning something...something very sexual in nature. "Can I have your blue plaid shirt?" she said suddenly. John almost choked on his last slice of bacon. "You mean..that one?" he wheezed. "Yeah. You almost never wear it and I need it for..something." she replied. John was intrigued and wanted to know more. "You'll find out..tonight." she said with a conspiratorial wink. She got up to wash the dishes after kissing him while straddling his lap, leaving John with a dazed look on his face. "I want you..so bad." he panted. "Not going to happen, lover boy." she replied with a smirk. "And I better not find out that you jerked off at work. You have aides for that." she said cheekily. He knew what John did when she was gone and secretly wanted a chance to include his favorite, Erich Raeder. 

The entire day at work, he pondered what exactly she could do with that shirt. He used it for hunting sometimes. Could she want to hunt for something other than animals? Or want to act on a idea of a threesome? Either way, he was getting a erection. And he didn't want to break a promise. Getting up, he summoned Erich Raeder, his sometimes lover, in to do what he could not. 

When he arrived home, feeling slightly dirty from what Erich had done, (really should have called his wife, he thought, not a man, no matter how beautiful he was), he saw that the lights were dimmed and there were rose petals on the floor along with what appeared to be his aides clothing. Silently pinching himself and understanding why Helen made him not touch himself, he made his way up the stairs. 

At the top, there was a note, hidden under a bra that said, in her handwriting, "I know what you did with Erich. Come in the bedroom and you will get a surprise. We are dressed for the occasion  
Xo Hel."  
"That woman.."he muttered to himself. He was, again, very lucky. She could have thrown him out, but instead she wanted to do some very naughty things with him, and his aide. John wonders how pretty he would look in nothing but his own cap as Helen forced Erich to suck his cock as he walked up to the bedroom. 

He got in the room to see Erich in a blue dress, lipstick, and makeup, while his darling wife was in the blue plaid shirt and his khaki pants, which she had a belt on so it would fit on her frame. She was applying the finishing touches to his look and whispering praise to him. God, he looked so seductive, unlike the obedient SS man that he had grown to know and start to slowly love. He wanted to say something, but stood there, jaw agape.

"How did you-" he started to say,wanting to understand why but Helen turned her head up and answered, "Because we talk about having a third partner, and I think he’s the prefect one. I love hearing him and you in the office, your moans and legs entiwining..." She put a hand inside,rubbing herself through his pants and moaning before John said, "So what did you do to him?" "You know." she said. "He is a slut for us. He said so himself. And he is quite good at eating my wet pussy." She walked over and gently touched his cock, which was hardening through his pants at the scene. "And also," she whispered. "I know how much you like a well-dressed man." He almost moaned. John could see that his aide was hardening through the dress and trying to control it, making the groaning sound that he hated. "Let go of your inhibitions, Erich. We aren't going to hurt you." he said, and walked over to kiss him on the neck. He shuddered. "Sir.." he moaned. "Don't call me that here." he growled. "Now I'm going to put you on the bed. My wife and I are going to please you. You look like you need it." "Mhm." he said nonchalantly. "I do, John." 

And Erich bent over and kissed him, ruining his makeup but leaving red on his lips. He kissed back, pulling him so hard against the mirror that it almost looked like it was going to break. Helen jumped on the bed and cleared her throat. "Come here, my babies." she beckoned with her hands. The two jumped in the bed, tackling her to the headboard in the process, leaving bitemarks all over her collarbone.

Later, he whispered to her as she was lying in their arms, sweat, semen and makeup covering them, "You can keep the shirt."


	6. Day 6: Everything Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich, John and Helen have sex. Enough said.

That morning, John woke up, hoping to out a arm around his wife, but instead put one around shortly cropped hair and messed up makeup. He kissed Erich on the cheek. He turned around and kissed him on the lips with passion. "If you kiss me like that, Erich, I won't want to leave." he said with a grin. "You sneaky, little.." his aide pinned him to the bed while kissing him and was about to fuck him when Helen came upstairs. "Erich, I need you for a second. John?" She raised a eyebrow at what he was doing, trying to rut against his still semen marked thigh. "You can wait, Tiger." she said. He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me have to spank you." she scolded and then whispered, "Do you?" 

"I want to see Erich like that before you make me bend to your beautifully dirty mind." he whispered, still looking at his.. lover? (he didn't know what to call him). "Alright then, John." she replied. "We'll have to get some breakfast first. I made chocolate chip pancakes." He grinned with glee and wriggled out of his embrace to head downstairs. 

As the three ate their pancakes, Erich getting chocolate chips all over his face, looking like a little kid, he said, "I want.."and almost fell into tears. She looked at him with concern. "What do you want, Erich?" He was looking down this pancakes and whispered, "I don't know, but I want..to do some naughty things?" "Like what?" her voice was chipper but had a hint of desire. Maybe she didn't whisper softly enough. "I want to be fucked, ma'am..Helen." He replied. She grinned. "After we eat breakfast, we’re going to spank that pretty ass of yours and we'll see how you feel, OK?"

He was acting outside of the room while the two changed. He could hear whispers and giggles and hoped that they weren't talking about leaving him there while they had sex. He wasn't a virgin. He gave this test sometimes to his lover's to see if they loved him. They normally kicked him out of their house. Hopefully they wouldn't be the same. 

Finally, Helen poked her head out and said, "You can come in now, Erich." He walked in to see the two of them in uniform, Helen in a black collared shirt, with a few medals and a checkered skirt. John was wearing his uniform which made him look even more handsome. But his eyes were on looking at her, undressing her with his eyes. "How did you get it?" he asked. "I did some things in Cincinnati," was all she said. He turned to John to get some answers, but all he said was, "Undress."

He started to take off his shirt, looking at them all the while. She clicked her tongue at his chest exposed to him. It almost was like John's. No wonder he liked him, she thought. He was about to take off his pants when John came forward to vest him of it. He whistled one soundless note looking at his erect penis, covered in wetness. He moved a hand upward and moved it down, again and again. "You're spoiling him, Obergruppenfuher. That is not proper protocol for a interrogation." "Ah yes, but he is one for some very special protocol. According to protocol 45 a, if the interrogation techniques do not work, the interrogator can use his dick and the whip, to make him confess." She ran over to their closet and got the whip and rope.

Johns hand let go as Helen tied him up. His wrists were tied high above his head and his legs were spread openly. Erich's cock had its own rope around it, almost strangling his shaft. "Now, Erich." he said. "Since normal methods never work on a mind like yours, I am going to have my aide give you 40 lashes. You're going to have to count."

She walked forward and gently tapped it against his ass. "Please, no." he said, falling into the roleplay. "Well, you won't confess anything, so we're going to have to do this. You will count every stroke", he ordered.

The whip was lifted up, then came down like a lightning shock against Erich's ass "One!" he moaned, staining against his bonds. Again. "Two!" he groaned, relaxing against them as he kept counting. God, this was more than he ever hoped for, the whip feeling like a tender caress against his skin. He never wanted it to stop, this pain mixed with pleasure. 

After he had successfully counted the strokes, she said, "Do you want to confess now?" Erich looked at his restrained cock and how wet it was growing from the procedures. He then looked up at her, who looked like she was about to ride John. He didn't know if he could take that. "Please..no..not." "Yes." she mockingly replied. "If you confess now, you will be spared from other unpleasant things later." he added on. 

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you, uh, both of you, very much." "Good boy." they cooed, John petting his head and kissing his cheek. "You confessed." Helen said. "Now you're going to get your reward." He saw, out of the corner of his eye, John undressing and sticking his already prepared cock into his anus.

He went slowly. Erich was a virgin to this, after all. His aidescock had spent last night between his mouth and later, when she lowered his cunt onto her husbands orifice, between his pectoral muscles. But those moans; oh god, he was even more of a slut then Helen...all tied up and ready to be debauched, that innocent look on his face even though his eyes were wide with desire...oh he was a minx. He decided to give him some praise, he got off on that sort of thing when the two did it in the office.

"You are a good boy Erich, taking my cock like this." John said. Helen put one of her hands on his cock, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Mm, I am..ahh..only your good boy. No one else's." he replied. He nodded for her to move her hands back and forth on his foreskin, making a slippery sound every time she moved it up with his precum, beading on the tip of his cock. "Ohh, can I..." he moaned, arching his back, again and again, wanting to touch her as she touched him, especially her quite perky nipples.

Helen saw his request but chose not to let him. He could wait until afterwards, she thought. "Ugh." he moaned in disappointment. "You can wait, Erich. Can you?" At this, John thrust harder, making him gasp and moan even louder. She made a note to try to use a gag on him next time, but for now, she enjoyed his moans while he was being stroked and fucked. 

Erich couldn't take Helen's god like touch. She knew exactly where to touch him, especially his sensitive tip, which she almost tickled. He knew that she had this kind of power over people, especially her husband. That, coupled with the hard and fast way John was fucking him after filling him whole, sent him over the edge, cumming in her hand. "I want to be fucked again and again!" he was moaning. This made John moan, "God, you are going to get fucked again, making me want to plug you up so I can use you with that wiggle of yours. When you are better at this, I'm going make everyone in the office watch you be my naughty little toy!" She looked self satisfied as he watched John writhing in delight, losing control of his rhythm, eventually collapsing against his back.

She got up to untie Erich and got washcloths to clean the men in her life. John got up, after he cleansed himself, to plug his semen into Erich, making him sigh in ecstasy as he cleaned himself off. When the two were done cleaning, John pointed out, "You need us to take your pleasure?" Erich smiled lazily, "I can make you cum like you did to me." he said with a naughty grin. "Of course you can." she smiled. 

With a bit of shifting on the bed, Helen was laying on her back while Erich tried his best to eat her out. John, meanwhile, was teasing her outer labial lips with his teeth and fingers. She was telling Erich what to do; he had asked that he hadn't really done a act like this before yesterday and was still learning. Nevertheless, he was very good at following orders, especially from her. "Wonder if we could do it sometime?" she asked her husband as he kissed her thighs. "Mm." John said. "Make him do whatever we want him to do." she continued. "Mm." he replied, which she took to be a "Yes." She told Erich to use his fingers while John teased her lips. 

The two of them drove her to passion again and again and stopped after she told them to. John whispered to him to clean her up, which he did well. When he was done, he got up and took a good look at the two. Helen was still in her uniform, except for her boots, while Johns pants were on the floor, but his tunic was still on, head wrapped around her neck. . He cuddled against her shoulder. "We love you, Erich." she said after a comfortable silence. "And I, to." he replied, which was what they wanted. "Can I stay with you?" he asked. The smiles that they gave was the answer he needed.


	7. Day 7:Pickup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tying up of loose ends.

The next day, the two went to Helen's grandmother's house. Erich, unfortunately, had to stay behind, there would be no room for him in the car. This did give them time to talk about what they wanted to do. "How should we deal with Erich?."John asked.

It would be a scandal if they found out that he wanted to live with them. "We could say that it is convenient to location and that he needs a more tranquil space to better serve the Reich." Helen replied. He smiled widely. "You are the cleverest person I've met." "You are to, you know." she replied. "Come on, darling, you don't have to flatter me." He said in his best NYC movie star impression "How are you going to tell your mother about what happened?" he changed the subject. Helen remembered that she asked for her daughter to discuss about everything that she did. Mrs. Smith and her child even had a innuendo for it. "I'll tell her we had a lot of strawberries and cream. She knows what I mean." She said. 

  
  


She looked at John from the rearview mirror. He looked like a rebel from the movies and the most beautiful person that she met. She looked at his hair, his cheekbones, the plaid shirt he was wearing just to torment her and khaki shorts that showed off his legs..and the boots. She fantasized herself on the floor, laying open-mouthed kisses against him. "Are you checking me out?" he asked. "No." she replied, "I just am thinking about.." she whispered her fantasy. "It's making it hard to drive." John playfully complained. "Maybe I'll try to punish you for that, minx." 

She said just that to her mother, hoping for more, and picked up the kids. As they were driving back home, he told them about their fathers aide staying nearby so that he could have a place to recover from the loss of his mother and to better serve his country, as Helen had suggested.

No one, of course, noticed the proximity of Erich Raeders bed to the master bedroom or the false wall near the toilet. 


End file.
